


Inner Demons

by MasonMac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMac/pseuds/MasonMac
Summary: Why keep fighting? I have already killed the monsters. Lets erase this world and move on.





	Inner Demons

_“heh, didja really think you would be able to-”_

After around 100 resets you had finally managed to take down Sans.

“so.. guess that’s it huh? … just… don’t say I didn’t warn you. welp i'm going to grillby’s, papyrus do you want anything?” You were silent as Sans teleported elsewhere, probably to Grillby’s and spend his last moments with one last bottle of ketchup. You don’t know why you started this path, you were so happy when you were with everyone on the surface, atleast you thought so…

*The thought of killing your friends fills you with **REGRET**

**_*You’re not getting cold feet yet, are you? Were nearly at the end and were too far in to go back._ **

You head to the throne room and as soon as yo- **IT** gets ready to kill Asgore, a **nd Flowey  kills him and steals the LV.**

You are forced to watch as your body cuts down Asriel and his face is… so betrayed. By now his remnants are simply a bunch of yellow petals on the floor.

Suddenly, everything starts to glitch, the world around you is twisting, objects are floating and all you can hear is static. Everything is getting getting dark, darker and yet darker. You try to scream for help but **nobody came.**

***Greetings, I am Chara, it was not you who killed the monsters, but I.**

***But, heh, you knew that already, didn’t you? Everybody warned you of what was to come but you kept on going and never reset.**

***I was the being who kept telling you to ‘kill’ in the back of your mind.**

***But your DETERMINATION ends now. This is the absolute, the only way out of this is complete erasure of this universe.**

*No! I never wanted to kill anyone! You kept telling me to kill them and then force me to kill!

***Oh?  S I N C E   W H E N   W E R E   Y O U   I N   C O N T R O L ?**

**Author's Note:**

> This is just practice for writing stories.


End file.
